


【HP】Tom Riddle/Harry Potter‧Clean‧下

by Art_y_an



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, What if they're normal people
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_y_an/pseuds/Art_y_an
Summary: 上篇請走：http://chc72063.lofter.com/post/1d680359_f0caef9經驗老道(sophisticated)的社工們告訴Harry，不要輕易給予承諾，因為那對於這些承擔過多的孩子們無疑是雙重傷害。但是望著那雙沉默不語的、彷彿自己佔據了他的世界的眼睛，Harry作不出拒絕。然後他突然發現，自己不也只是個孩子嗎？支教高中生Harry/無口孤兒TR(?)的故事





	

在兵荒馬亂的第一天過後，興許是被有所依賴而在一夕間成長了不少，也可能是被Oliver異常難看的臉色有效恫嚇，學生們這也才展現了該獨當一面的成熟，沒有荒腔走板的在孩子面前管不住自己的嘴巴或行為，對於比想像中艱難的旅程也將微詞好好的吞在腹中──Harry是不清楚有沒有人曾經向Oliver抱怨過，但興許這些失依的孩子與已經駐紮多月的志工就足以讓他們反思自己那些日常並不是理所當然，因此就算是天氣燠熱難耐，大夥兒仍總是腆著笑臉，像他們本就是這裡的一份子。

而有了夜裡胝掌而眠的革命情感，日間的例行教學也順利許多，又先前義工們早先將名詞教了清楚，因此孩子們那什麼「tablet」、「smartphone」、「gadget」或「handheld devices」的現代名詞倒是在嘴上嚷得很是歡騰。

儘管這種顛覆長年來偏鄉印象的起步讓Harry有些認知失調，但他旋即重整好了思緒，讓自己別再下意識使用有色眼光看待這一切，因為就像是社團此行的名目「偏鄉學習」而非「偏鄉救援」，他們要做到的從來就是在這些窮鄉僻壤學習到那些充滿韌性的生命力，並非試圖作出施捨的高姿態。幸而雖然Tom沒有稱呼過Harry「老師(tutor)」，卻是個就算放在普通孩子中也高出一截的聰敏孩子，舉一反三的反應及優秀的理解能力都是數一數二的，讓不擅長哄孩子的Harry在鬆了一口氣的同時也隱隱有些心疼。

因為他可以猜得到，除了無法正常溝通外，這孩子不被喜愛的原因正是這種容易令周遭同儕感到威脅的聰明。許多人崇拜天才卻不願與以親近，也許就是因為在他們身邊會使得自己一文不值，因而會排拒恐懼，進而造成天才非自願的疏狂與社交障礙吧？

形單影隻的男孩方始對他的存在似乎有些不習慣，頭幾天他倆在臨睡之時的畫面尤其尷尬：一大一小裹著睡袋並排躺在隔了層地墊的草皮上，感覺到背部被地面磕得有點痛的Harry因為姿勢而盯著內帳的頂部，而從身旁的呼吸聲他知道Tom並還沒入眠，他試探性的翻身過去，就見孩子將大半個臉也縮進了被褥裏頭，就露出了在微光反射下看來亮晶晶的眼睛，不知道在想什麼的盯著他。

在那個時刻，Harry又確定了一次「Tom只是個十來歲的孩子」，而這個認知就如外頭傾洩而入的溫婉月光般無端令他心頭一軟。

見男孩的手被侷限在被下，他嘗試說起一些不需要有所回應的事，說著說著，他發現自己的人生總是不乏兩個身影，假如要避而不談，那他過去的十五年幾乎是一片空白。而那個孩子始終維持同樣的姿勢一動也不動地看著他，就算聽他每每嘎然而止的也不會去問，就那樣靜靜望著他，彷彿看著一顆無盡遠的星球，不悲不喜，不捨不棄。

那是相遇之後 **唯一一次** ，Harry感謝上蒼這孩子足夠敏感纖細，因為後來他才知道，那種不合時宜的感謝究竟多麼殘忍。

 

起因於一段日子後，當Tom和他為專注對話而到了育幼院旁的僻靜角落時，那孩子雙手放在胸前點出的、讓他詫異不已的複合單詞。

那孩子「說」的是一種心理疾病。

> Technophobia，科技恐懼症，指的是部分老年人在科技日新月異的時代產生與時代脫節的恐慌、繼而拒絕學習並接觸新興科技，隨後也因及時、線上的免費通訊流行，太過便利以及快速的生活步調產生壓力，因而年輕人也可能隨之產生科技恐懼。

Harry會知道這個，是因為他們學校裡有個以「科技正在控制著人們的生活，放下手機重拾你的命運吧！」做為號召的奇葩社團，名字他已經忘了，但據傳言那個創社者就是個典型的科技恐懼症，直到今日還是英國皇家郵政的死忠支持者，也不知道是因為壓根兒沒從媒體得知別的民營企業還是從來沒有期待自己的信被收到。*

“院長有恐蛇症(ophidiophobia)。”從他不自然的停頓看出了端倪，黑髮男孩又繼續無言點著手指解釋道，表情認真得像在算數，對於不知情的人們想來應也是個可愛的畫面吧，但Tom的下一句話立刻讓Harry的滿腔溫情像是被剝離骨肉，那種鮮血淋漓的痛楚太過震撼所以第一時間他只能愣在那。”有次我從湖邊撿一條蛇回來，她懲罰我一個月不能和其他人說話，後來我就變成這樣了。”

That's what happened to me; that's what built me.

那個男孩淡淡看他，沒有多說什麼，卻也說得夠多。烏溜溜的眼睛表現得就是這個意思，好似沒有期待Harry會接受，也不在意他是不是會拒絕，不該出現在任何人身上的病白面容看不出一點同齡人的活力，真要找到一個足夠準確的形容詞，Harry就算再想否認也只能聯想到「失望的」。

不，不至於絕望，因為真正絕望的人、就連對於求救這件事都感到絕望。

Harry不知道在這麼短的時日何德何能得到這個孩子的青眼，自私和仁慈就像光譜的兩個極端任人時時刻刻在上頭擺蕩，而對那雙好不容易願意朝他伸來的手，他明知莽撞卻也想要堅持站在仁慈那方。

他從一些轉述的評論得知自己是個傲慢自大的人，倘若要背負這麼一個張揚的謾罵，Harry情願選擇在自己能辦到些什麼的事情上自命不凡。他想要給與那孩子需要的，好似如此一來便能得到自己期待許久的那些…

不，停下，這種不公平的期盼是 **錯的** ，Harry Potter，保持清醒。

貓眼石般的瞳孔為之一縮，他望著Tom依舊維持著不符合一個年輕心靈的平靜──也或許是漠不關心──但那種將自己抽離其中的態度，那種被大人們碎念著「真是一點都不討喜呢」的裝模作樣，在Harry看來，其實是一次次被旁人視若無睹的無聲呼喊。

那個踮起腳尖才能碰到他的下巴的瘦小男孩什麼都沒說，卻也什麼都說了，以他的缺陷，如此明顯的控訴──

就和不斷逃跑的Harry一樣。

那個從未長大的自己就躲在那些不尋常的舉止間，不過沒人試圖將他們找出來，反倒自說自話的將那些反常歸因為先天的劣根性或青春期的反骨，直到那些「不尋常」隨時間洪流成為「尋常」，那個曾經柔軟脆弱的、無時無刻不在哭泣的、藏在內心深處的自我也早被無盡的黑暗吞沒。

明明只要有一個人伸出手就好，什麼都不用做，只要願意試著去拉住他們的墜落就好。

因為他們自己很清楚，某些傷痕自己會好，但只要有人在邊上守望就夠讓他們心安。

只要那麼有一個人存在，就能免於那些要用「成長的代價」狼狽遮掩的不幸。

深知也身處那種無法向任何人言明的無奈，他藉著Tom這面鏡子明白自己到底苦苦盼求著什麼。然而，縱然他沒有等到，並不代表Tom就得步上和他一樣的命運。

初夏的艷陽照得Harry裸露在空氣的脖頸有些刺痛，不過此時這都不是什麼大事了，他向前踏一步、扎扎實實將那個額角帶著汗卻不發一語地忍耐的男孩籠在陰影裡，那雙無神的眼睛似有所察的抬頭看他，又不像真正在看他。

而Harry曲下膝蓋，直到翠綠色的眼睛平視那如深夜般的黑。

「不，Tom， **這一切不是你的錯** 。」一頭蓬亂的少年帶著一點也不紛亂的心將雙手像鵬鳥展翅般攤開，眼神專注、字字清晰。「我向你保證，絕對不是。」

他說，「Tom， **你有權利、你可以得到你想要的** ，那不是一件錯事。」

逆著七月的明媚陽光，那個多年來無法言語的孤僻男孩終於撲進了一個他等待已久的擁抱。

 

 

在那之後，儘管Tom還是說不出話，不過無論是協會志工或社團的學生們都有感知到那個孩子有些細微的不同，而那些不同只圍繞著Harry，例如相較先前頻繁的肢體觸碰，例如偶爾曇花一現的莞爾。

和兩人走得近的Oliver向這個總算有些像樣的學弟開玩笑說他是Mr. Sullivan*，但Harry清楚知道真正改變的人是他，所以那個敏感到連他人的觸碰都會害怕的孩子，才願意縱身投入他的懷抱。

他們倆就像都有一個有缺角的圓，和一個缺角，不論哪個都不被這個期待著「圓滿」的世界需要，卻恰恰適合彼此。而唯有他們在一塊兒，才能將彼此補齊成足以被這個世界所接納的那個模樣。

 

獨處的時候，Tom不再只是被動地聽這位大哥哥說話，他帶著Harry走遍育幼院附近的每吋土地，他們在其他輔導員眼皮底下跑到了Tom說過的湖邊，Harry看著那個男孩一個字一個字敲著、就想完整的描述那條素昧平生的蛇，心裡為這種寧靜感到沉溺，卻抹不去隱隱的不安。

多年後回憶起那段時光，他都感覺自己沒有辦法找到這首詩外更妥貼的說詞。

> 青春太完美了
> 
> 每個人都忍不住對他撒謊
> 
>  
> 
> 靈魂錯過的渡口
> 
> 被製成夢，被製成淚水
> 
> 彼此忘記是多麼不容易啊
> 
> 落葉轉眼又要積滿車頂
> 
> 我們都沒有達成心願
> 
> 時間是一個微笑的強盜*

終究這種稍縱即逝的浪漫背後，都有著風雨欲來的沉痛別離，像那些免不了要用一生承擔寂寞與傷痛的張狂冀望。

孩子們是單純，不是愚蠢。隨著月曆上的「x」越來越多，饒是最活潑的Daniel也常陷入某種只有自己可以參與的低落，讓一眾不過是虛長幾歲的高中生無能為力，他們是學生，所謂的善舉說到來也不過是仰仗家庭經濟支持的自我陶醉，在受限的假期屆滿，他們就像是魔法失效的灰姑娘，注定重回被積塵覆蓋的閣樓。

無論怎樣的辯駁都太過慘白，說到底也還是一群孩子們的「老師」只能靠著默許來讓彼此及早做好心理準備，但在那種日漸緊繃的氣氛間到底是掩耳盜鈴。

那是一種漫長的折磨，無論對於留下來的、或者準備離開的。

而這種難捱的傷痛，就像那些華麗的謊言一般，總有一天會用最糟的方式被揭露。

 

為了當天啟程的準備，那日的教程特別短，是由幾個新生向孩子們複習並總結這整個月來的課程，氣氛有時活絡有時憂傷，畢竟這些高一生們還不像老手習於這種煽情的鋪成。

而在將紙巾遞給含著淚小跑步出主帳篷的Lavender Brown後，Harry有種急切的衝動想要見到Tom，而在他揭開外帳要走進去時，正好迎面撞上Lavender輔導的小Betty，年僅五歲的小女孩怔怔跌坐在幸好足夠柔軟的墊縟上，他連忙彎下身子去扶，抬起頭來卻可以鮮明感覺到周身的氣息已然沒有先前的溫馨。

Harry Potter不是第一次接觸孩子，但卻是第一次碰上這種狀況。孩子們朝他看來的表情雖然是笑著，眼底的疏離卻騙不了人。

「老師，你們還會再來嗎？」被他扶起身的小Betty一手攬著髒兮兮的兔子玩偶，一手揪著他的襯衫衣襬，詢問的態樣非常認真，孩子的大眼裡滿滿是他的倒影，彷彿她能企及的已經是自己的整個世界。

其他年齡大一些的孩子也站在一段距離外望著Harry，眼睛張得大大的，像是他一旦吐出那個「N」開頭的單音節字眼就會泫然淚下。

“如果不會，就不要答應他們。”在篷內另一角負責攝影的Ginny顯然注意到了這廂的插曲，連忙擱下手邊的工作，向他打了手語示意。

否則他們未來知道真相會更難過。開朗的紅髮女孩又做了幾個手勢，白皙的臉龐不掩擔憂。

在來幫忙前，社團便找了些資深社工給他們上了好幾輪的事前訓練，其中不乏向他們解說「移情作用*」以及「兒童心理學」之類的教程，而在這裡頭最重要的又莫過於，每個被輔導的孩子心中的疑問：「老師，你還會回來嗎？」和「老師，你要拋下我了嗎？」。

就算不像小Betty一樣問出口的，心裡同樣想著。

Tom. Harry立刻想起那雙初見時安靜過分的深黑眼眸，許多人──包含社工與輔導員們──都以為那孩子是本性冷漠，但Harry很清楚那是難得的心細如髮。

向角落瞧去，果不其然，那個蒼白的身影就佇立在那，毫無溫度的冷眼看他，像是早已猜測到他會給予什麼答案──

而令Harry真正煩惋的是，確實，他確實無法給予他們最想要的、那種夢幻的如童話的答案。

但是。翠綠色的眼睛在光照下就像被風吹得颯颯作響的樹葉，散發著某種光彩奪目的望著一張張稚嫩的小臉，最後停留在他最在意的那張。「就算我們沒辦法再來，難道你們就不能試著來找我們嗎？」

你就不能夠來找我嗎，Tom？

的確，身為一個手無縛雞之力的高中生，Harry無力給予黑髮男孩甚至任何人承諾，但他能夠教會他們希望。

而這也正是他來到這個聚集悲慘之地的原因，不是嗎？

「 **你們不會永遠只是孩子** 。」我也不會。Harry在那個他心心念念的孩子眼睛退去千層冰雪般的冷意時，想起了先前社課上看過的影帶，裡頭說了許多至理名言並大肆著墨於靈魂伴侶的牽絆，他偏生只記得最無關緊要的那幾句。

> Sometimes people don't understand how lonely to be a child. *
> 
> 有時大人不懂當一個孩子有多麼孤單。

那種寂寥在許多夜裡像是齲齒的刺痛，有一搭沒一搭嚙咬著牽連心頭的神經，宛若緩慢的侵蝕著他的理智、最終是自我。

不過在這個時刻，他真誠感激這種孤寂，因為那使得他能比那些以「成熟」自詡自傲的人們，更貼近那個孩子的心。

 

至於後來的事Harry大部分已經記不清，他只依稀記得，Tom沒有像那些在最後一刻終於矜持不住、開始嚎啕大哭纏著大哥哥大姐姐的孩子一樣，可能是已經過了那個年紀，也可能是他更習慣用自己的方式消化那些無法訴說的愁緒。

總之，那個在幾年就要被稱作少年的孩子就如初見一樣，隻身站在沒人聚集的地方，像是圖畫上留白的那方存在。

Harry向他揮手道別，但他沒有回應。

在也算是意料內的失落之下，Harry上車坐在靠窗的單人座，那窗子正對著和小Betty相擁而泣的Lavender，他望著兩個女孩為彼此流淚又破涕而笑，忽然感覺很遙不可及──因為那種美好屬於她們兩個，即便他能信手拈來那些美好的詞彙去讚頌，那也無法真正帶給他置身其中的感動。說得更直接點，那樣子的溫暖只停留於他的視覺，而沒有參與其中的他、當然不在那個世界。

Harry突然察覺，Tom在他單方面傾訴時那些彷彿是失焦的視線，也許都是這麼看他的。

當男孩看著他，其實並不是正在「看著」，而是和他一樣，在用自己的方式「傾訴著」；那種目光對著他說話，只是他聽不見，又或者，沒有試著去聽。他從Harry似在回憶的喃喃自語，看到了另一個世界，彷彿他倆被隔離在兩個不同的空間。*

這種認識讓他感到難受，Harry不想原來就算是在他的身旁，Tom也總感覺那麼孤單嗎？他情不自禁又去看那個太早熟的男孩，不知是湊巧，或者Tom一直都注意著他的動向，他立刻對上了那對一眼就能辨認出來的清冷黑眸。

然後，男孩又將雙手放在了胸前，那是要打手語的預備手勢，不知道自己竟等待這個時刻那麼久的Harry甚至不敢大力呼吸。

“NEXT TIME I WIL──”車子好似命運的軌跡在這時候動了，車上還瀰漫著辭行的傷感，而還未聽完一句道別的Harry急躁的幾乎要將臉貼上玻璃窗或乾脆打碎這道藩籬，就見那個男孩放下了手，他感覺自己的心也像那兩隻纖弱的手臂般垂落。

然後，他看見Tom將臉像兩側拉成一個露齒笑的樣子又像是要親吻般的噘起。

Harry在目光觸及的瞬間馬上紅了眼睛，不嫌粗魯地將腳曲上椅子後將臉埋入了膝蓋，任那些灼熱的、酸澀的、說不出的水珠與情緒穿透褲子的布料，直滲入心裡。

因為，這一點不好也不值得作為一個終點(Goodbye)，所以那個選擇了他的男孩說──

「See you.」

 

那是Harry Potter有生以來，最無法忘懷的一次生日。

 

 

*****

這個季節的午後常有雷陣雨，時大時小的雨點在窗櫺滴滴答答像是某種訴說，將快要被淹死的仙人掌球收到了室內，又把大大小小的包裹堆到牆角的Harry坐上床沿，沒來由想起那天在他身旁泣不成聲的Hermione，棕髮女孩在高三時擺脫了天然捲的魔咒，已然看不出那些化學藥劑影響的長髮溫順的披在肩頭，僅有幾絡因為濕意而變得蓬鬆毛躁。

他終歸沒有回答女孩真正的問題，那雙看來紅彤彤的水潤眼睛讓他有種莫名的罪惡感，儘管他並不是很明白她究竟為何而哭。無論如何，長年培養出的默契讓Harry知道， **那是她的事** ，那是Hermione選擇面對的課題，他無法干預也不需要自作聰明，人過了某個歲數本就該學會有孤身面對整個世界的惡意的勇氣。

遑論，這個聰慧的女孩總是他們之間最能負得起「無畏」這個詞的一個。

像是以前，他們在公園踢足球時遇到了些麻煩，總是Hermione帶頭向那些遭受無妄之災的路人們道歉，那腰桿平時打得多直、在面對不講理的大人們就得彎得多低；像是過去，Ron糊里糊塗招來了不需要的注意，在戀心恣意膨脹的前青春期，小女生們的圈子涇渭分明，懂自己並不被待見的Hermione也從沒向這倆情感遲鈍的小夥訴苦，顧自擔待了「不解風情」的標籤，明明是他們更需要她；像是先前，Harry先是自顧自地將他們排拒在心門之外，又在想通後擅自打算將這件事揭過，卻沒給他們任何解釋，彷彿他們之間近乎一輩子的友誼是任由他予取予求、膩了隨時能拋棄的免洗餐具，一向最重視自尊的Hermione卻最早給了他一個微笑。

那是歡迎的意思，那是熱情接納的意思，那是「我們知道你會回來」的意思。

Harry終於得到他想要的，也在那時候，他已經不在想要分享的那個人身旁。

他沒有忘記那句再見(see you)，也深深期盼著再次相見的日子，但在那之前，他必須讓自己具備足夠支持對方的能力。所以他曾怎麼裝戴上那些對於人生毫無價值的光環，他就選擇怎麼卸下它們：他離開了社團，戴回了厚重的黑框眼鏡，將好看卻咬腳的潮流鞋款一律換回運動鞋，唯有體育課才將自己縱身在汗水淋漓，其他時間他將自己關進了書房。

Harry選擇用讀書重整自己偏離的航道，畢竟教育是人──至少對他這種出身中產階層的孩子而言──最好翻身的契機，像是重回高中入學考的那個自己。前一次，他為了自己想考個好學校，失敗了；這一次，他要為一個想要守護的人放手一搏，而這並沒有成敗之分，因為光是這個決定，他就已經戰勝了過去害怕承認失敗的他自己。

兩年後，在Hermione的實質幫助與Ron的插科打諢間，三人終於又考進了同一所大學。像是他們之間，從未分離。

然而，就算如此，Harry仍是時常感到焦慮，因為有張好學歷頂多證明了「你是個很符合考試趨向的人」，離他想要達到的「自立」──甭提「可以支持人的程度」──仍舊遙遠。在那種像是撞不出死胡同的困頓感綁縛，他又只能重操舊業，和Hermione一樣將自己的課表排滿，像是要獻祭般超修著適合他的、不適合他的課，只求能趕快畢業能夠經濟獨立，能夠爬到讓那孩子一眼就看到他的高度，能夠…

驅離他這種心上的躊躇不安，告訴他「我需要的就是這樣的你」。

 

 

時隔多年，在這個夏季就要被安上既像是殊榮又帶有微妙束縛的「成年」這個標籤，Harry Potter感覺自己仍然像個還沒長大的孩子。

他心上的鎖終究沒等到適合的鑰匙。

他討厭這樣無力的自己，明明在這個時刻的學生們都引頸期盼著將至的漫長假期，或者與現在截然不同的新生活，他卻像房裡那些紙箱裡堆疊的書本雜物一樣，像是關在暗無天光的所在等待窒息的那天。

不是畢業症候群*。早在五月他就在教授的推薦下被優先錄取進一間國際企業了，雖然有三個月的實習期間，相較於一些還在為考研究所或找工作忙得焦頭爛額的學長姐，他已然幸運許多。環顧一周在這個日子裡終於鬆了為畢業測驗或其他現實考量而緊蹙的眉間，像二十歲人般見人就勾肩搭背自拍的畢業生們，Harry暗暗慶幸自己到底是沒穿著那襲氣氛過於歡快的學士服前來，他不知道這種時日被攔下來拍照究竟該做出怎樣的表情，畢竟嚴格說來，這並不是一個屬於他的日子。

當他選擇將自己的就學生涯快轉時，失去一些值得在意的事物是必然的，例如新的朋友圈、出外旅歷的視野與足夠寬廣到能容得下自己的心。

上回和家裡通電話時，興許他語中的寂寞已然無法靠著電線的變壓音色掩蓋，彷彿從屋簷蔓生到屋裡的常春藤般傳遞到了、總是靠著一個嘆息就能摸清他一切思緒的母親。小時候他曾經以為Lily Potter是個女巫，否則怎麼從來都知道他下一步要做什麼，甚至知道他今天又在學校搞砸了什麼事，簡直就像有法術能預知未來一樣──後來他才發現，其實最強大的魔法就是愛。他母親對丈夫的愛濃烈得足夠放下身段與漂亮的學經歷，屈居於Potter家當一個終生家庭主婦；而對於Harry，她那種好似重新活一次的、不急不躁的陪他成長的耐心與體貼，之於一個價值觀已然定型的成年人而言，更是不可多得的悉心付出。

即便從未想過要瞞著，但那一時暴露導致聽筒傳來的片刻無語，仍是讓Harry有種做錯事的羞赧，不自覺低下頭看著被自己空閒的那隻手絞成一塊的衣角，好像他又是那個踢球打壞鄰居盆栽、衣服髒兮兮的十歲小男孩。

當他連呼吸都極其謹慎，深怕下一刻就會聽到對向清淺的、似乎擔心碰傷他的「Are you okay, darling?」時，他意外的聽到了一聲輕笑，像是感嘆又似乎夾帶一些複雜的不捨心緒，於是就聽那道一如往常的婉約聲線說：「前幾天高中的Slughorn老師來了電話，聽到你現在在讀的學校，說了很懷念那裏夏天的後山，山頂的涼亭可以俯瞰整個城市，天氣好的時候甚至能看到幾哩外的港口。」

你應該去看看，Harry。他溫柔卻又不脫理性的母親沒有不明就裡的安慰他、質問他或者像要傾盡一生都耗在這個唯一的孩子身上，她只說了去吧我的孩子，像被高掛教堂裡以示眾人種種磨難的那個人*。

而在那時候，隔月就將二十歲的Harry Potter似懂非懂了些什麼。

 

所以他此時才在這個整座人聲鼎沸的校園裡，異常安靜的一方土地。

他腳下踩的不是這個城市引以為豪的中世紀磚面，而是踏實的土地，面前一道隱入綠林的石造階梯大約是兩人迎面時足以錯身的寬度，空氣裡有著樹木與泥土特有的味道，不知為何讓他聯想到孩子的笑聲；遠離人潮喧囂的四周蟬鳴與一側的流水窸窣聲清晰起來，樹蔭下的風像是當你站在溪邊，輕拍你腳背的那種細流般沁涼。

想著自己是不是穿錯裝備的Harry又審視了自己的灰色橫紋襯衫和棕色紳士褲，終歸還是朝那台階踏去。

在足球隊裡已經受夠那種衣物與肌膚黏膩一塊兒的觸感，不想出一身汗下山頂著眾目睽睽走回住所的Harry走得不快，儘管他並不知道所謂的終點需要耗時多久，但那種難得愜意的氛圍讓他也鬆弛下來，讓和煦的山風撩動他的髮絲、像是祖母一樣輕撫他的面容，沿途的樹不算高聳，但錯落的自然生長將毒辣的夏陽掩在枝梢，仰頭你就會看見搖動的樹葉間彷彿金幣般的光點，落在臉上就像被濾鏡洗過的暖色調，像是能將你的心煥然一心的那種溫暖。

> The distinction between past, present, and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion.
> 
> ──Albert Einstein

以前讀到這句話時，Harry只能和周遭的同學笑稱自己果然不是天才的資質，否則他怎麼可能連「時間是一種幻覺」這麼一目瞭然的事情都看不透？在笑語之中，他想的是，假如時間真是一種幻覺，也許他從未長大的這件事並不算一種過錯；相對地，若時間真是一種幻覺，又為什麼他會覺得那些熟悉的、他以為永遠不會改變的事情正在一件件脫離他的掌控？像Lily知道他終究要獨自去面對那些無法訴說的傷痛，因為她和James總有天會老、會病、會到一個這個年輕Potter伸手無法企及的所在，所以她只能選擇壓抑下對那害怕孤寂的孩子的種種憂慮，讓他去外頭那個更大更絢爛的世界，找尋適合自己人生的解答。

而某個瞬間，Harry終於明白了，他不再只是那個等著被找到的孩子。

時間是幻覺，因為那從來無法定義你何時是個足夠成熟、負責任、能夠理解是自己緊緊揪著過往不放手而非夢魘不散的「成人」。

時間是幻覺，因為那蒙蔽了你的眼與理智，告訴你什麼時候做什麼事，明明去除那些雜念，你早能達到那些心之所趨。

時間是幻覺，因為那讓你有了煙霧彈可以告訴自己「現在還不是時候」、「未來會更好」、「不急著在此刻」，但是人生？人生從來都是殘酷的告訴你太遲了。

望著頭頂柳暗花明的樹盡天開，Harry迎上那明亮灼熱得將他逼出一層薄汗的太陽，感覺他的心就像是放眼過去的海平面一般、波光瀲豔。

> I think I am finally clean.
> 
> 我想我終於夢醒

 

 

Harry看了那由做工精緻的羅馬柱支撐的亭子一眼，終究沒有走進去。

他坐在旁邊的巨石上面朝大海，熱辣的陽光讓他連將眼睜大都有些困難，但是他不想錯過、錯過這個盡情享受陽光的時刻。

像他十五歲那年的暑假，一顆孤單的心，善良的心，勇於接受那個男孩的心。

天氣很好，遠方的港邊甚至有幾隻老鷹在盤旋，他享受難得不令人心焦的獨處，看就像拂面的風般夾帶著鹹味的波浪滾動，心靈莫名的平靜，好像在溺水許久後無師自通了韻律呼吸，繼而能在反覆吸吐間攫取原本渺茫的生機。

忽地，一道陰影從右後方阻擋著輕嚙著他直曝於豔陽下的肌膚的熱度，像一片大雨將落的積雨雲。

困惑至極的Harry想轉身詳端這不速之客的面容，當視線觸及那應是量身訂製的西裝長褲時，就聽對方用著一口漂亮的標準腔，聲音低沉而富有磁性：「我從那時就想問了，你難道有喜歡將自己曬傷的興趣嗎？」

「Harry Potter.」當他快速掠過那整齊在此刻卻看來不合時宜的西裝後，終究對上了那雙與記憶裡天差地遠、又相差無幾的深黑眼瞳。

男孩原先的大眼因面容變得修長而看來細長了點，裏頭的笑意與那些Harry從未弄懂的心緒並存，稚嫩的臉蛋沒有被時光戲弄、反倒妝點成了另外一張足以讓不同年齡層女性喜愛的雋朗，少年拔高的個子與青年差不多，但隱隱有過幾月就能輕易超越的趨勢，加上一身略嫌莊重的打扮，型塑成一個Harry熟悉卻又陌生的Tom Riddle。

「…Oh, hi.」才剛盤算起要去尋這人，就被這個孩子──說孩子已經不準確，對方周身的強悍氣勢和優雅的舉止都比Harry更像個成年人，讓他在懵懂之間僅能笨拙地打了個招呼。過了幾秒，在那似笑非笑的表情下，他突然有些不確定的喊了聲：「…Tom？」

那像是嘲諷的微揚嘴角又提高了些，形成了一個總歸符合Harry心中定義的「笑容」，那雙黑色的眼睛甚至微微瞇起，像是要將裏頭的愉悅之意蔓延出來。

「Here I am, Harry.」

這回青年總算看清楚那姣好唇型怎麼訴出這幾個單字的，那種終歸失而復得的感動，像是一串帶著電流的小火花從他的胸口迸發，然後流竄四肢百骸，好似一時間填滿了他人生殘缺的所有部分。

他等了這一刻，等待他的心終於可以再次屬於自己，足足五年。

原來他那些心跳不是虛度光陰，那些煩悶的過程也不是徒勞無功，他的心從來都只訴說一件事──

> Wait for me to come home.
> 
> 再等一等，我已離家不遠

 

而當它和命運一樣再次掌握於他手裡時，Harry知道，那就是可以愛的時刻了。

於是他縱身一躍，像當年那個十一歲的男孩。

 

幸而，他也像那個孩子一樣，得到了 **足夠用一生回報** 的懷抱。

 

 

Fin.

*注解

*英國皇家郵政，國營企業，因為效率低落與郵件遺失率高常被詬病，在2006年時被其監管機構的新規則宣告終止長達350年的市場壟斷

*Anne Sullivan，原名Johanna Mansfield SullivanMacy，美國身心障礙作家兼社會運動家Helen Adams Keller的啟蒙教師。而當Mrs. Sullivan成為這位失明失聰的暴躁小女孩的家庭教師時，僅僅二十歲。

*節錄自鯨向海《精神病院》〈車過東港不老橋〉

> 煞車聲猛然將遠方的月光驚醒
> 
> 青春太完美了
> 
> 每個人都忍不住對他撒謊
> 
> 從兩方面
> 
> 沿途和他相互對搶
> 
> 變老和變憂鬱
> 
> 是這麼傷心的事情
> 
>  
> 
> 千里迢迢來到不老橋
> 
> 幾段秘密交往中的戀情
> 
> 靈魂錯過的渡口
> 
> 被製成夢，被製成淚水
> 
> 彼此忘記是多麼不容易啊
> 
> 落葉轉眼又要積滿車頂
> 
> 我們都沒有達成心願
> 
> 時間是一個微笑的強盜

*來自〈Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind〉

*移情作用，指諮商患者情感與有關的一切事物產生了聯結，而其治療者因為讓當事人傾訴了內心的情感，而與之產生聯結

*來自藤井樹《六弄咖啡館》

> 我從她的側臉，看到了另一個世界。彷彿我跟她被隔離在兩個不同的空間。或許該這麼說，當我看著她的側臉時，我的人在這個空間，而「我雙眼裡的視界」，其實才是另一個世界。那感覺就像是全世界只有你熟悉這張側臉，而這張側臉只存在你的眼睛裡，不存在你的世界。
> 
> 讓我說得清楚一點，就是當你看著一張熟悉的側臉，其實你並不是正在「看著」，而是正在「傾訴著」。你正在對著這張「熟悉的側臉」說話，只是對方聽不見。
> 
> 你曾經有過看著一個人的側臉看得出神，心裡像是在跟他對話一樣地唸完了一整段話的感覺嗎？我想的，就是這個意思。

*畢業症候群，即畢業生既盼着畢業，又擔心畢業時要面對的就業和考研等問題帶來的壓力

*來自聖經〈約翰福音13:27〉，耶穌在晚餐後對於背叛者猶大說：

> That thou doest, doquickly.
> 
> 你所做的，快去做吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 解釋+後續+長篇的後記我會再另外開帖，喜歡這文的太太們可以留意一下，糟糕我好困...


End file.
